Experiments proposed in this Program Project application will heavily use genetically altered animals already produced in our laboratories, or obtained from other investigators, or from commercial laboratories. More than 15 mouse lines, including transgenic, knock-in and knock-out mice, are proposed in the overall project. The mouse genetics core will maintain the minimum adequate numbers of animals for breeding for each ine, set timed pregnancy breeding as requested by the PI in each project, weaning, pup ID (ear punching, tagging), collection of tissue for genotyping, genomic DNA purification, establishing PCR conditions for genotyping, performing PCR analysis, generating homozygous lines or transgenic lines carrying two or more transgenes by adequate crossing, record keeping, link between the LASC and the Investigators in the Program Project. The intent of the mouse genetics core is to efficiently generate sufficient numbers of experimental mice accurately genotyped for all projects. By centralizing these activities this core will eliminate duplication of effort and animals by creating a central archive, storage and distribution system for all animals studied. Also it will make efficient use of equipment, will provide easy access to animal information, standardized breeding techniques and timing of set pregnancies as the investigators and technician assigned to the core have extensive experience in genetically modified mouse and colony management.